


Healing Words

by theorangewitch



Category: the adventure zone
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9781985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theorangewitch/pseuds/theorangewitch
Summary: This was written for tazladyweek on tumblr. Just a quick fix-it fanfic!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for tazladyweek on tumblr. Just a quick fix-it fanfic!

Sloane shakes her head sadly. “No,” she says. “There’s nothing you can do for her. Silverpoint is, well…” She trails off, her brow furrowing and eyes narrowing. “But...maybe there is something I can do for her.” Then, Sloane takes Hurley’s face in her hands and brings it up to her own, gently pressing her lips to Hurley’s. 

All at once, a beautiful, bright white light washes over the two of them, extending from Sloane’s eyes and passing into Hurley where their faces meet. The light flows across Hurley’s skin like liquid, creeping down her neck and arms and erasing the plague from her veins. Then, it dissipates, seeping into the water that all of them are sitting in. 

And Hurley is...well, she’s fine. The plague is gone, and her skin has returned to its normal color. She coughs, slightly, and a bit of black goo comes out, but she laughs. She laughs with her whole chest and voice. Then, she leans up and presses her forehead against Sloane’s, and Sloane starts to laugh too. 

Sloane scoops Hurley up in her arms, water dripping off of the two of them. She turns to Magnus, Taako, and Merle and says, “Thank you, so much.” 

“You’re welcome, I guess,” Taako says.  _ Though we didn’t really do anything _ . 

Hurley tugs on Sloane’s collar. “We should really get out of here, y’know. The police are still coming for you. And me too, probably, at this point.”

“Where will we go?” Sloane asks.

“Anywhere,” Hurley laughs. 

“Well,” Magnus suggests, “you could always come with us.”

“Where is that?” Sloane asks. 

“We’d probably have more luck explaining it when we get there,” Merle replies. 


End file.
